Cry Quartz
by Lovingh3art
Summary: There are many mysteries the Crystal Gems know nothing about. Rose Quartz, the Diamonds...but most particularly, Lion. Who is he, and how did he come into contact with the leader of the Gem Rebellion?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe. The characters and mythos that inspire this story were conceived by Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network, though the inferences here are my own.**

* * *

A part of living, in some way, is that there are unexplainable things. Rose knew herself that this ideal was true in almost every fashion believable. She'd been Pink Diamond for years and thought that was her finite destiny. Then Pearl, becoming Rose Quartz, and meting Garnet…those aspects altered her pigeonhole of a perspective. She'd turned herself into a rebel who'd fight tooth and nail for everything – even if it came at a price she hadn't expected to pay physically and emotionally.

But this…this was truly unexplainable. Rose could only look at the cub as she stood over it, towering in height from the animal's perspective. Empathy flooded from her emotional wells just as she watched the little eyes blink open and shut, again and again, for what felt like the sixth or seventh time. Its nose quivered and its ears flickered, barely registering the fact that a gunshot had pierced its abdomen. As one of her large hands motioned towards it, she heard one last collective breath before its eyes closed forever.

Dammit.

She couldn't speak, and all her broken mind could think about was herself. Gems were so well off, being able to survive multiple form destructions by reforming; they stayed immortal and kept themselves the same, albeit different appearances. But creatures like these…they were so fragile…and for some to kill others over sick amusement…it just brought her down to her deepest impulse and made her want to relish in them. Yet even she knew that doing that wouldn't change what happened. It wouldn't bring back the life taken.

So, she did the one thing she could think of; grabbing the lifeless body and putting it against her cheek. Tears of sadness came out, and in them, Rose lost herself. She didn't know how long she'd cried for when she stopped out of unknown proportions, taking the time to glance at the very Lion cub she was holding. Instead of a cold lump in her palms, somehow it had started glowing a bright pink all over her form. The shine only got brighter, and when she laid the body down on the ground, the result shocked her even more.

The cub's body was breathing. A soft, glowing beat pulsated across its shape and eventually worked its way to its nostrils, where air began to breathe again. She'd almost have started crying if it weren't for the fact that the animal opened its eyes, now colored pink, and looked straight up at her. Getting up on its legs, the cub slowly walked over to her and rubbed itself against her dress, purring akin to a cat. Rose squealed as she rubbed her hand against its fur.

For the first time that evening, the Gem rebel chuckled. She was, indescribably, happy.

And it wouldn't be the last time.

* * *

She met him every so often, trying as much as she could without the others finding out about their meetings. She needed to know just what he could do with her Diamond power flowing through her veins. Sure enough, the results confounded her. He could do about everything a normal lion could, but with the added effect of running faster, being stronger, and roaring glowing portals about anywhere into existence. In the weeks and then months they'd been seeing each other, he'd grown gradually into a more adult form. She'd initially forgotten about the hairs, but by the time his powers had grown stronger, so had a pink mane around his neck. She'd unconsciously gained the habit of stroking it, to which he simply purred.

Sometimes, she had this nagging feeling that he was trying to tell her something, but the notion never cemented itself. What did, though, was that Lion had more in him that she didn't know how to process.

* * *

The mane was the tip of the iceberg. Rose has inadvertently created a pocket dimension in his hair, so much larger than she could explore on foot. The one cherry on top was that whenever she went in, she found herself at a pink magical tree centered in the wild grasses. It was so hidden away and sturdy that she'd begun storing objects around it every chance she'd gotten.

First, she'd left the shirt from Greg's concert there, mainly to keep it safe but also to visit it once in a while. Then she piled up items she didn't want to lose, from maps to small trinkets and the very flag they'd used in the war. Bismuth had to go here as well, safe in a bubble nobody knew about. Seeing her poofed form every visit brought regret, but it eventually lessened to the point where she was a past relic and nothing more.

Yet that didn't stop their tussles and adventures in the shadows, away from the others and Greg. In a world that felt like the fighting and dread was at an approaching stalemate, their fun was what kept their fun going.

* * *

The time came when Lion met Rose in the usual secluded spot. He sniffed for her scent and found her hidden away in the brush, but something was amiss. She breathed heavier and has grown bigger this time. It didn't take long before he'd deduced the truth, Rose herself having known it was only a matter of time.

"Shhh…." She held up her finger and motioned for him to come closer. When he did, she gently brushed against his nuzzle. He could sense outright that she had a bomb to drop. "There's something I need to tell you…and it's not pleasant..." When he sat at attention in front of her, Rose sighed and began.

"I'm going to do something…daring soon. It's something nobody in my race has ever tried before, and I'm scared. If I do it, I'm going to not be able to act or blink or shout. I'll only feel. But that's okay because I want to have a son. And if he can live a happy, potential normal life, then I can become part of him willingly."

Lion blinked again, and Rose got down on her knees as her hands found their ways to his waiting shoulders. "I don't know how to say this, but…I can't be with you anymore. When I…go away, you're going to be alone for a bit. It's going to hurt – for both of us. You have to promise me you'll hide, especially from the Gems, because what happens next has to be a surprise. They can't know about you, not yet at least. Just…make sure you come out when Steven needs help. That's his name, Steven. You don't know him, I get that, but can you please try? For me?"

The large pink cat yawned, then held out a furry paw. Rose smiled as she gripped it and then him into a hug. As close as he was, she could feel his heart and mind beating in a calm, careful unison reminiscent of a listening person.

"Last thing, though," she remarked as they let go. "I'm going to leave some stuff in your place, mainly to amuse Steven, but also to carry my legacy on to him. The sword? Make sure he can use it – and anybody else if they have the will. Keep an eye on him, but feel free to have your own opinion. And above all else, naps included…I love you, buddy."

Tears streaking down her eyes, Rose swallowed as she walked into the pink mane, items unknown in her hands. Lion stayed there for several moments and then burst into a long, tranquil roar. The very echo came back into him, almost as if it were a message. Rose certainly didn't hear it on the way out, but even so, she knew when she gave her last look at him. A biting regret in the eyes telling her he would never see her again. Maybe in pictures, maybe in words, and maybe in dreams, but the tangible Rose Quartz was gone. A silent mumble escaped his teeth before he turned and galloped into the distance.

When the moon took its position and towered over her in the sky, she knew it was time to leave.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Please favorite, follow, or review!**


End file.
